


Mentir está mal

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade - Vol. II [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Las apariencias es una de las cosas que más le importa a Mycroft, está dispuesto a vivir una mentira solo para pasar desapercibido ante los demás y no defraudar a nadie. Por suerte un chico le descubrirá que ser quien eres no tiene porque ser malo. #Promt6 - Mystrade is Real 4Us





	Mentir está mal

Mycroft Holmes estaba tumbado sobre la cama de su dormitorio. Contemplaba el techo mientras intentaba concentrarse en la canción de Johnny Cash que salía a través de los altavoces de su minicadena. Alzó el brazo para coger la cajita de terciopelo que había sobre la mesita de noche y la abrió para mirar su contenido. El anillo era de oro con un diamante de cinco quilates. No era mucho, pero eso era lo único que había podido permitirse con sus ahorros y su miserable sueldo de becario.

Hoy iba a ser el día en el que le pidiera matrimonio a Christine Kresler, la chica con la que llevaba dos años saliendo. Era de buena familia, una excelente cocinera y acababa de entrar a trabajar en uno de los despachos de abogados más importantes de Gran Bretaña.

Cuando la canción terminó y la aguja del reproductor saltó del vinilo dando por finalizado el disco, Mycroft procedió a vestirse.

Camisa, corbata, chaleco y pantalón de pinza a juego.

Guardó la caja con el anillo en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, cogió las llaves de su coche y bajó al piso inferior.

—¡Oh Mycroft! —exclamó la voz de su madre —. ¡Que guapo estás! Estoy tan orgullosa, ¡Christine no podrá decir que no a tus encantos!

—Eso espero, madre —respondió Mycroft en un murmullo mientras cogía el abrigo de la percha.

—Estoy muy contento por ti, hijo —dijo su padre acercándose —. Ya verás, dirá que sí y eso solo mejorará tu calidad de vida. Me pasó a mi cuando me casé con tu madre.

—¡Y en cuanto viváis juntos a por los nietos! —exclamó la señora Holmes.

—Mamá, no creo que a Christine le entusiasme tener hijos tan pronto. Acaba de empezar a trabajar, no creo que...

—Tonterías, tonterías. Estará emocionadísima, como todas.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente, se abrochó el abrigo mirándose al espejo de la entrada. Su hermano menor estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándole atentamente.

—Sherlock —dijo el señor Holmes —. ¿No tienes nada que decirle a tu hermano?

Mycroft se volvió y lo miró fijamente.

—Anoche le dije todo lo que tenía que decirle —informó el aludido.

Mycroft tragó saliva, la conversación que había tenido con Sherlock la noche anterior lo había dejado con una sensación de vacío como nunca antes había sentido.

Se miraron durante un par de segundos hasta que el menor de los Holmes decidió hablar.

—Espero que diga que sí y seas feliz —dijo Sherlock.

—Gracias, hermano —murmuró Mycroft sin ser capaz de mirarle a la cara.

—Vamos, vamos no llegues tarde —dijo la señora Holmes —. En cuanto diga que sí, venís aquí. Quiero ver el anillo.

—Mamá, fuiste conmigo a elegirlo...

—¡Pero no es lo mismo verlo en la tienda que en la mano de tu prometida —. Vamos, vamos. Vete ya.

Mycroft cogió las llaves de la casa del bol de cerámica que había en el recibidor y salió por la puerta.

Mantuvo la radio del coche apagada durante el viaje hacia casa de Christine, sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes y eso solo le estaba provocando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

—¡Cariño! —exclamó la voz estridente de su novia.

Mycroft se forzó a sonreír, le abrió la puerta y la besó cuando entró.

—Perdón la tardanza, había un poco de tráfico en el camino —se explicó.

—No te preocupes, ¿dónde vamos a ir?

—He pensado que podríamos ir a nuestro restaurante vegetariano favorito, y luego a la feria.

Christine ensanchó su sonrisa.

—La feria... No he ido desde que era niña.

—Hay una noria.

—Eso es muy romántico.

Mycroft se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar.

—Lo sé —susurró cerca de su oído antes de separarse.

Christine ensanchó su sonrisa, apretó la mejilla de su pareja con cariño y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo te va en el trabajo? —se atrevió a preguntar Mycroft cuando llevaban unos pocos metros recorridos.

El discurso que prosiguió a esa inocente pregunta duró casi dos horas.

Christine era una chica inteligente pero le importaba demasiado lo que todos los demás iban a pensar de ella, luchaba contra los cotilleos y defendía a muerte cosas tan insustanciales como el estilo de vestir, el maquillaje o la provocación.

Mycroft solía responder con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza cada vez que ella se detenía a tomar aire, y parecía que ni tan siquiera se daba cuenta de que no le estaba prestando atención.

En aquellos momentos solía dejar que su mente divagara en su propio trabajo, y libros que había leído pero sobretodo pensaba en su relación con Christine. Esa noche se imaginó casado con ella, como sería todo en un par de años y el estómago le ardió. A su mente le vinieron las palabras que Sherlock le había dicho la noche anterior:

—¿No te avergüenza vivir una mentira? ¿Fingir cosas que no sientes y que odias?

Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, Sherlock tenía razón. No odiaba a Christine pero odiaba cada aspecto de la relación que tenía con ella, e incluso odiaba su físico. No le gustaba ni su cuerpo, ni su rostro ni la forma en la que mantenían relaciones.

Solo había una explicación posible al respecto, pero ser gay no estaba en la agenda de Mycroft. No si lo que quería es ser uno más en el mundo.

—¿Ya no tienes más hambre? —preguntó Christine devolviéndolo a la realidad.

Mycroft agitó la cabeza y prestó atención al trozo de tarta de su postre. Tenía el tenedor sobre ella, ni la había probado.

—Creo que me he llenado con todos esos entrantes —dijo sonriéndole.

—Deja un poco para el algodón de azúcar de la feria.

Mycroft sonrió y dejó el tenedor en el plato. Poco después pagó y se volvieron a montar en el coche para ir a la feria que se encontraba situada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Compraron las entradas en la puerta de acceso y fueron directamente a uno de los puestos en el que tenías que reventar globos con dardos para conseguir algún peluche.

—¡Tú tienes mejor puntería! —le dijo Christine pasándole los dardos tras su intento fallido —. Quiero ese mono rosa.

—Estos globos no lo hinchan lo suficiente como para ser explotados, ¿no crees que es un timo? —comentó cogiendo los dardos.

—No lo fastidies cariño —gruñó Christine —. Tú dale con fuerza y seguro que los revientas.

Mycroft cogió los dardos no muy convencido, pero los lanzó de uno en uno con toda la fuerza que pudo y reventó los tres globos que le pedían para ganar el peluche.

—¡Genial! —exclamó Christine abrazándose al mono rosa —. ¡Sabía que podrías!.

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente.

—Va venga, vayamos a otro sitio. Tengo ganas de algodón de azúcar —le dijo cogiéndola de la mano.

Se sentaron en una plaza iluminada por farolillos de colores mientras comían algodón de azúcar y palomitas. Por fin Mycroft pudo informarla de cómo había ido su día, aunque fue escueto. No porque la información con la que trataba fuera en su mayoría alto secreto, sino porque no creía que ella mereciera saber algún dato sobre su vida.

A veces pensaba que si no quería a las chicas, se podría haber quedado soltero pero la gente hablaría. Incluso su padre hablaba a escondidas porque Mycroft no se había decantado en salir con Christine hasta dos años atrás, solo lo hizo para que las habladurías cesasen.

—Myc cielo —llamó Christine —. ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado eclipsado mirando la papelera —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, sí. Perdona, estaba pensando en las estadísticas que tengo que entregar el lunes —se excusó.

Christine no parecía muy convencida por la respuesta pero no insistió más.

—¿Vamos a la noria? Tengo ganas de ver las vistas.

La caja con el anillo pareció convertirse en plomo en su bolsillo, su estómago se apretó.

—Adelántate tú, vi que la cola era enorme y necesito ir al baño. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Te espero entonces.

—No —dijo Mycroft demasiado alto —. En serio, guarda la cola. El tiempo de espera será de casi una hora, me dará tiempo a llegar.

—Siempre tan calculador —dijo ella sonriente, se acercó a él y le dio un beso rápido —. No tardes.

Mycroft esperó a verla desaparecer entre la multitud para empezar a andar. Pasó de largo los baños y fue directo hasta la atracción que se encontraba al fondo: una montaña rusa.

Su velocidad y el aire frio de la noche le despejaría la mente. Seguro.

Le tocó asiento con un muchacho moreno que tenía una mirada triste, aunque le sonrió cuando se sentó a su lado.

—Me llamo Greg, encantado —dijo extiendo su mano.

Mycroft le miró si entender pero le devolvió el apretón y se presentó.

—Tienes un nombre raro, me encanta —dijo el chico ensanchando su sonrisa.

Mycroft le miró fijamente, sus mejillas ardieron pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. El motor prendió y el vagón en el que estaban comenzó a moverse hacia delante, subiendo la primera cuesta.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en su vida?

Lo único que iba a lograr siguiendo adelante con la boda es que la sociedad, y sobre todo sus padres, fueran felices. Y no iba a ser el primero ni el último hombre que se casaba obligado por las circunstancias. Quizás, cuando sus padres no estuvieran podría separarse y ser feliz.

Siempre y cuando no tuviera hijos. Porque si no sería destrozar una familia, y ya había visto de eso entre sus amigos siendo padres adolescentes como para querer recrearlo.

La atracción bajó la cuesta a toda velocidad y comenzó una serie de bucles. Le empezaron a lagrimear los ojos por el viento y su estómago se revolvió a causa de las vueltas.

Cuando el vagón frenó definitivamente, el arnés que sujetaba su asiento se abrió, pero él no se movió. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados.

—Uh… ¿Mycroft? —llamó Greg a su lado —. Colega que esto ya ha acabado, hay que bajarse.

—Mmm… —asintió levemente, pero ni se inmutó.

—¡Vamos chaval! ¡O pagas o te bajas! —gritó el supervisor.

—Voy… —dijo Mycroft con un hilo de voz.

Apoyó las manos en el asiento y se incorporó, completamente mareado. Greg le cogió del antebrazo y gracias a su ayuda logró salir y bajar por las escalinatas que lo separaban de la gente que aguardaba su turno.

—Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Greg poniéndose frente a él —. Estás un poco pálido.

Mycroft le miró durante un segundo antes de vomitarle en los zapatos.

—No sé qué me esperaba, la verdad —escuchó decir a Greg con ironía.

Se había movido un poco y ahora le frotaba la espalda desde el lado izquierdo.

—Va venga, échalo todo. Se te notaba un poco pálido, no sé porque te has subido si estos sitios te marean.

Cuando se calmó, Mycroft alzó la cabeza.

—No me marean… —dijo con la voz ronca.

—Seguro —dijo Greg divertido —. Acompáñame al baño, venga. Tienes que refrescarte.

Mycroft se dejó guiar en silencio mirando avergonzado el suelo. Ya en los aseos, fue directo al grifo y bebió algo de agua para enjuagarse la boca. Greg por su parte cogía agua con ambas manos y la dejaba caer sobre sus pies.

—Juro que te pagaré esos zapatos —le prometió Mycroft —. Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado.

—Que te has mareado con tanta vuelta —dijo Greg sonriéndole —. Y tranquilo, quería tirar los zapatos igualmente, no te preocupes.

Mycroft se frotó la cara y la nuca con agua fría antes de cerrar el grifo y apoyarse en el lavabo.

—No me he mareado —le dijo —. Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo cuáles? Te echo veinte años, no te pueden preocupar muchas cosas a esa edad…

—Soy maricón y me voy a casar con una mujer por la que no siento absolutamente nada —confesó sin rodeos.

Mycroft estaba dispuesto a aceptar las burlas e insultos de Greg. Nunca había salido del armario frente a alguien, pero desde luego es lo único que podía imaginar tras una confesión de esa magnitud.

Greg le miraba con una ceja alzada, sacó un paquete de chicles de su bolsillo y le tendió uno.

—Toma, se te quitará el mal sabor de boca —le dijo.

Mycroft lo aceptó, pero arrugó el entrecejo. Quizás la completa indiferencia le estaba molestando.

—¿No has oído lo que he dicho? —le dijo.

—Sí —dijo Greg sonriéndole —. Pero hablas como si fueras el único gay en Inglaterra. ¿Sabes que en el orgullo de este año han asistido cien mil personas? Entre ellas gays, lesbianas, transexuales, bisexuales y gente que simplemente apoya al colectivo LGTB.

Mycroft alzó las cejas por la sorpresa. No creía que fuera el único, pero que alguien le hablara con tanta normalidad y le informara de la situación gay actual lo había dejado anonadado.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de esas cosas? No es como si salieran en la prensa…

—¿Qué clase de periódico lees? El desfile gay ha sido portada de la gran mayoría de los diarios, ya fuera para apoyarlo o criticarlo ha salido…

Las neuronas de Mycroft conectaron y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Espera, ¿eres maricón? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Prefiero el término gay, pero sí, me gustan mucho los hombres –dijo con orgullo.

Mycroft le miró fijamente durante varios minutos. Greg solo le sonreía.

—Eso no está bien —le dijo.

—Habla aquí el que va a vivir una mentira toda su vida solo por caer bien a la gente —le dijo Greg ensanchando su sonrisa.

Mycroft arrugó el entrecejo.

—Ya, seguro que tú se lo vas contado a todo el mundo y vas a las manifestaciones —dijo con ironía.

—Pues sí… —dijo Greg sonriéndole —. Salí del armario a los diecisiete años y soy miembro de la asociación LGTB más antigua de Londres desde que cumplí los dieciocho.

La cara de Mycroft era un poema, la mandíbula le había caído ligeramente y no parpadeaba.

—Seguro que tus padres te echaron de casa —dijo a la defensiva.

—No realmente —dijo sonriendo —. Al principio estaban muy decepcionados y mi padre dejó de hablarme, pero poco a poco lo han ido aceptando y este año ambos me acompañaron al orgullo con un cartelito diciendo que estaban orgullosos de mí.

—Joder… Eso no puede ser —dijo Mycroft.

—No. Lo que no puede ser es que estés dispuesto a vivir una mentira y a engañar a una persona solo porque te importa demasiado lo que todos los demás opinen de ti.

—Bueno, quiero tener una buena vida y no lo voy a lograr siendo maricón.

Greg torció el gesto al oír el insulto y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy a punto de graduarme en la academia de policía y nunca he ocultado mi sexualidad. Sí, es cierto que siempre te encuentras a un grupo de estúpidos que te quieren hacer sentir miserable. Pero tengo amigos y la suficiente consciencia para saber que lo que hago y lo que amo no está mal.

—Mientes.

—¿Quieres venir a mi casa mañana y que descubras la verdad? Mycroft si eres gay pues muy bien, grítaselo al mundo o sé soltero para toda tu vida pero no caigas tan bajo al casarte con una mujer solo porque te jode que te puedan insultar.

El silencio perduró un par de minutos donde solo se oyó a Mycroft mascar el chicle de menta que le habían dado.

—Seguramente no sea ni gay —dijo en voz alta —. Nunca he estado con otro hombre así que…

La frase quedó interrumpida por los labios de Greg sobre los suyos. El moreno tenía los ojos cerrados pero Mycroft los tenía completamente abiertos por lo estupefacta de la situación. Se separó hacia atrás dando un tirón.

—¿Qué demonios hac…?

De nuevo Greg cortó sus palabras con otro beso, mordió ligeramente los labios y cuando Mycroft abrió la boca para quejarse, le introdujo la lengua. El cerebro de Mycroft se paró en ese momento.

Era diferente, completamente diferente. La rudeza del beso, que alguien aparte de él fuera quien llevase el ritmo, la barbilla rasposa de Greg contra la suya, el olor a colonia masculina y a sudor.

Se movió con Greg hasta la pared al lado de los cubículos y lo apretó con fuerza contra ella mientras respondía al beso con ansia, mordiendo sus labios y explorando la boca de Greg tanto como podía.

El futuro policía gimió contra sus labios y movió las caderas en la dirección de Mycroft, rio divertido entre dientes.

—Veo que alguien está bastante contento con esto de los besos, ¿verdad?

Movió de nuevo las caderas contra Mycroft y este gimió ante el roce. Apoyó su cabeza contra Greg y gruñó.

—Mierda.

Greg movía las caderas lentamente, provocando que el roce fuera directo. Mycroft respondía al toque. Tenía su frente apoyada contra la de Greg y respondía con gemidos y gruñidos. Cualquiera podría entrar y verlos pero era lo menos que podía importarle en ese momento.

—¿Quieres acabar? —preguntó Greg presionándose contra él.

Mycroft gimió.

—Quiero, sí —murmuró casi sin voz.

Greg se separó completamente de Mycroft y lo arrastró a uno de los cubículos. Cerró la puerta tras ellos y lo apoyo contra ella. Desabrochó los pantalones de Mycroft junto a la ropa interior y se agachó hasta quedar en cuclillas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —confundido.

Greg le sonrió desde abajo y lamió el miembro erecto de Mycroft. Se centró unos segundos en la punta antes de engullirlo por completo y succionar. Mycroft gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, apoyó la mano en el hombro de Greg y movió las caderas hacia delante, corriéndose al instante.

El moreno no se movió y esperó a que el político recuperara la fuerza en las piernas para separarse lentamente. Tragó y le subió la ropa interior. Las mejillas de Mycroft quemaban de lo roja que las tenía, no miró a Greg a los ojos y no respondió al beso cuando este se lo dio.

—Lo siento… —murmuró —. Ha sido rápido.

Greg sonrió.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Cuando descubres algo que te gusta mucho es normal reaccionar así.

Mycroft movió las manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón de Greg pero este le detuvo.

—Quiero devolverte el favor —murmuró inclinándose para agacharse.

Greg lo cogió por los codos y evitó que continuara bajando.

—¿Has hecho esto alguna vez con otro hombre? —le preguntó.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza, notando como las orejas se le ponían igual de rojas que el rostro.

—Entonces mejor dejar esto para otra ocasión. No quisiera abrumarte —le dijo Greg.

—Pero estás muy duro, yo…

Greg le comenzó a besar de nuevo mientras movía sus caderas hacia la mano abierta de Mycroft.

—Si quieres —murmuró entre besos —. Con una paja bastará.

Mycroft asintió ligeramente y desabrochó el pantalón de Greg. Sus manos temblaban.

Con Christine jamás le había temblado el pulso de los nervios. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que debía de hacer y cómo debía de responder a las caricias de ella que siempre estaba sereno. Pero su instinto trabajaba por él a la hora de saber que necesitaba Greg lo que dejaba mucho espacio para los nervios.

Le bajó los calzoncillos y expuso su pene duro al aire frío del baño. Greg gimió contra sus labios cuando rozó el glande con el dedo.

—¿Cómo te gusta…?

—Tú empieza… Ya te iré diciendo.

Mycroft lo envolvió contra su mano, lo apretó ligeramente y comenzó a moverla arriba y abajo, sin separar los labios de los de Greg. Este no tardó mucho más en correrse, pero no hacerlo en la mano de Mycroft para no mancharle y lo hizo en el retrete.

Estuvieron un par de minutos besándose apoyados en la pared hasta que una lucecita se encendió en la cabeza de Mycroft.

—Dios —murmuró —. Mi novia está esperando en la cola de la noria desde hace media hora.

Greg comenzó a reírse.

—Ya, creo que debería de contarles un par de cositas, como por ejemplo que como a ella, te gustan las pollas.

Mycroft bajó la mirada.

—No quiero que la gente me dé de lado Greg, ¿y si mis padres me echan de casa?¿Y si me despiden del trabajo?

—Lo segundo es ilegal, las leyes actuales impiden que las empresas lo hagan, puedes denunciarlos y el juicio lo ganarías tú y te darían una buena indemnización. Y respecto a lo primero… ¿Tienes un bolígrafo?

Mycroft estaba confundido pero se abrió la chaqueta y sacó uno del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y se lo dio. Greg alzó la manda de Mycroft y apuntó un número de teléfono en el antebrazo de este.

—Cuando seas sincero con tu familia y veas cuáles son sus respuestas llámame. A la hora que sea. Iré a recogerte y te acogeré en mi casa si es necesario, no vas a estar solo Mycroft.

Salieron juntos del cubículo y antes de abrir la puerta del aseo se volvieron a besar.

—Llámame, ¿vale? —pidió Greg.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo.

Cuando Christine lo vio aparecer se le veía molesta aunque no le dijo nada. Subieron juntos a la atracción y cuando estuvieron en la parte más alta con las mejores vistas de la zona, Mycroft no hizo nada.

Christine le miraba expectante, como si esperara esa propuesta de matrimonio pero Mycroft no solo le había cogido de la mano y había mirado las vistas por la pequeña ventana alambrada.

La tensión era evidente, así que Mycroft se mantuvo callado hasta que se montaron en el coche. Durante el viaje, lo contó todo. Se sinceró con su sexualidad, con lo que sentía hacia Christine y lo que había pasado en el baño con Greg.

Y a pesar de que ella lloró y le insultó, Mycroft se sintió increíblemente aliviado. Por primera vez era sincero y esa feliz que sentía nadie se la iba a quitar jamás. La dejó en casa y condujo con rapidez hasta la suya pues quería que sus padres se enteraran primero antes de que se enterase por terceros.

La decepción en los rostros de Violet y Ted Holmes se hizo visible en cuanto Mycroft confesó su mayor secreto. Al principio rieron diciendo que seguramente era una broma y que Christine estaba embarazada, pero Mycroft lo repitió con claridad e informó del encuentro en el baño con Greg, aunque lo suavizó diciéndole que solo se habían besado.

Ted se levantó y se fue del salón diciendo que eso no podía ser y que no pensaba aceptar tener un hijo maricón pero su madre se quedó sentada, mirándole fijamente.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó —. Si lo sabías desde hace tanto como has dicho, ¿por qué lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué ibas a llegar tan lejos con Christine?

Mycroft tomó aire.

—Porque quería que os sintierais orgullosos de mí y de mis acciones.

—¿Y no pudiste pensar en que nos podríamos sentir igual de orgullosos si hubieras sido sincero desde el principio?

—No lo creía así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ser gay no es lo normal, mamá.

Violet suspiró y se puso de pie.

—Ese pensamiento es el que ha provocado todo esto. Respeto tu decisión Mycroft —le dijo —. Y tu padre también lo hace, eres un hombre adulto y no vamos a meternos en tu vida pero espero que entiendas que ahora mismo, no podemos estar felices por esto.

El nudo en la garganta de Mycroft apretaba, pero se mantuvo fuerte y asintió.

—Lo entiendo, espero que algún día me apoyes.

—Yo también lo espero Mycroft —le dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Mycroft estuvo en silencio durante un rato, sacó la caja del anillo que aun estaba en su bolsillo y la abrió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —preguntó su hermano menor desde la puerta del salón.

—No lo sé —respondió Mycroft mirándolo —. Ahora que no lo voy a usar, no que haré.

Sherlock se acercó a su hermano con lentitud.

—Podrías tirarlo al fuego, igualmente no te van a devolver el dinero. Está grabado.

—Ya… —murmuró Mycroft y sin pensárselo demasiado lo tiró a la chimenea encendida.

Sherlock sonrió.

—Has salido del armario —le dijo.

—Lo sé, estaba ahí cuando sucedió.

El menor de los Holmes se sentó en el brazo del sofá donde estaba su hermano y se apoyó contra él. No hizo falta que dijera nada, Mycroft le rodeó con un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza antes de soltarlo.

—Vete a dormir, mañana tienes clase —le ordenó.

Sherlock bufó.

—Llama a ese novio tuyo y fóllatelo.

Mycroft no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Lo haré querido, lo haré.

 


End file.
